


Cheater

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8





	Cheater

Cheater作弊者

 

夜半的舞池表演刚歇，身后紧守着的小跟班赶紧给王琳凯披上了一张像刚从动物身上剥下来长毛貂皮。她的肩膀被大貂垫宽了不少，刘海被发胶整齐地附着于脑后，大背头使得她的气势也变得攻起来，急匆匆地步子带着风尘和一股幽深致命的浓香水味。

他总是喜欢这么浮夸的打扮，虽然她的老公林彦俊更喜欢她穿得清纯一点，哪怕是装得纯一点也好，但那都得依着王琳凯心情。

黄明昊已经逃家有两个月了，如果今夜再不顺点东西，他就真的得去睡栈道了。

他故意将黑色鸭舌帽压得更低了一点，在与貂皮“暴发户”擦肩而过时，将魔爪伸向了王琳凯的口袋。

他的指尖成功触到机壳的冰冷!

“啪!”

王琳凯突然回首，拍掉对方的手，狠狠地瞪了鸭舌帽一眼；黄明昊抬起头来，一下子就被那双媚眼和闪着鎏金光彩的唇所吸引，竟也傻到忘了把手从王琳凯那抽回来。

手下们这才发现他们的小主子差点被盗了，二话不说就暴力地把黄明昊五花大绑，将他脑袋死死地按在了吧台冰冷的黑色桌面上，等候王琳凯的发话。

“叫什么？”  
“黄明昊。”  
“几岁了?”王琳凯将黄明昊的帽子摘下，微微眯眼并细细地打量起这张带着一点嫩气的帅脸。

“17”黄明昊歪着头，如实回答道。

“呵，不错嘛，我17岁时还在被林彦俊按着头狠cao，而你17岁就敢偷黑帮老大女人的手机了？”

黄明昊并没有任何惧色，说被抓到算是自己倒霉，要杀要剐任凭王琳凯摆布。

呵呵呵，王琳凯笑得合不拢嘴，用纤细的食指轻轻地勾起黄明昊的下巴，四目相对，像是要把17岁少年的心魄看穿，于是开口问道：

“那我要你保护我，永不背叛。你能做到吗？”  
黄明昊没想过自己如此倒霉会碰上黑帮的人，本早就做好了被扭送警局准备，却被王琳凯搞得懵逼，但他一向喜欢搞事的心脏却又在此刻瞎几把乱跳。

王琳凯像服侍自己老公一般，骑坐在皮革椅上，微微地低下了头，将碎发往而后撩了一下后便双手捧住黄明昊叛逆又倔强的脸蛋“我知道你已经无路可走了，我可以帮你哦!”说着便用涂着鎏金唇彩的嘴轻咬了一口黄明昊的脖子，将唇印完美地印在了黄明昊右颈上，像是签订契约的盖章。

旁边的手下自动背过身，默许了小主子的行为。王琳凯知道养虎为患的警醒，他也清楚地知道黄明昊绝对不是省油的灯，可他必须在林彦俊那边留张底牌，以免出事的时候死得太难看了。

黄明昊饿了两天的肚子都没有感觉了，此刻，他只觉得口干舌燥和气血上涌，恨不得将王琳凯扒皮拆骨、吸干这个妖精的所有血液。

王琳凯刚准备从皮革椅上起身就被黄明昊用手掌按了回去，“那我是不是要先报答一下姐姐?”黄明昊坏笑着，将邪恶的五指沿着王琳凯的黑色丝袜滑进了王琳凯的皮裙里。

灵活的指头在王琳凯皮裙内不断地游走，撩得王琳凯心痒痒。终于，黄明昊的食指和中指捅破了裹住王琳凯阴户的黑丝，轻易地将蕾丝薄内裤剥弄到一旁，两根指头像筷子一样夹着王琳凯的阴蒂并用力地往外撕扯和左右揉搓着。

“呃呃呃……”王琳凯像小婴儿般开始小声地哼叫了起来，于是黄明昊得意地更进一步将中指桶进了王琳凯那流着蜜汁的穴儿里，他的手指与滚烫的穴壁之间快速地摩擦起火，随之两根手指、三根手指……王琳凯阴户地带的黑丝被黄明昊撕扯搅和地乱七八糟的。但她毫不在意，而是全身心地感受着这场突如其来的“指奸”，并吐着热气哈在黄明昊已经憋得够红的脸上。

“嗯嗯嗯~好舒服啊明昊~明昊~明昊啊啊啊啊啊啊”王琳凯终于在黄明昊疾风骤雨般的指奸下到达了高潮，穴儿吐出一大股湿滑黏腻又腥臊的液体将黄明昊的整个手掌和自己被蹂躏到起褶皱的裙子都润得湿漉漉的。

“姐姐，明昊厉不厉害?”

黄明昊又对着王琳凯那张高潮后潮红的脸，用那只被润湿的手伸进了自己鼓囊囊的裤袋子里。

“臭小子，想活命就对你俊哥守口如瓶今晚的事!”王琳凯拉好裙子，披好貂皮，又人模人样地回了车库。

“呵，明明很爽的样子。”

黄明昊嘲讽了一下，快速解决了手上的生理问题，快步跟上了王琳凯的手下们，一起回了贼窝。

“哥哥~哥哥?”

王琳凯一回家就脱掉了貂皮，四处寻找林彦俊的身影。

“怎么了？我的大美女?”林彦俊刚从地下室取酒回来，就看见满脸通红的王琳凯焦急地找着自己。

“我出去喝酒，结果被人下了药，哥哥帮帮琳琳~”

“你说什么?什么人这么大胆?有没有抓到他?”林彦俊突然有点火大了起来。

“哎呀，别管了，你这个死鬼还不快点过来!”

林彦俊闻言放下了手中的红酒，解开裤链，将“凶器”袒露了出来。

“哥哥，狠狠cao我!”王琳凯的装已经掉的差不多了，只剩下小猫一般幼齿的素颜，摇着尾巴，匍匐地爬到林彦俊脚边，将自己pp翘了起来，主动求cao。

而林彦俊,求之不得。


End file.
